Come To Me
by SQUIDTAVUS
Summary: 2 brothers, one woman. who will she choose. love, pain and 3some? Darkness falls, a great evil returns. How will the lovers defeat a powerful force. Can they stop it before hearts are broken.
1. chapter 1

This will be my first fanfiction. I don't know how it will turn out. I'm just going with the flow really. I will say this, later on is going to be kind of dark So if you don't like stuff like that don't read it okay. Rated m for a reason.

Chapter 1

Kagome was laying on her bed, playing footsies with herself thinking about how this mess got started. She had turn 20 years old not that long ago. A month ago to be exact. It was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. Naraku was defeated a week before and everyone was celebrating their victory.

A months ago*

"Inuyasha, I told you I was going home for a week. Why did you follow me here?" Kagome looked at the man she had love for 4 years. His head was down as was his cute puppy dog ears on top of his head.

"Keh.. I was bored and tired of waiting for you wench." the moment he saw the anger in her eyes he regretted saying it. He wanted everything to be perfect for her. He knew her birthday was in two days also their anniversary of her releasing him from Kikyo arrow.

"You know Inuyasha, I don't have to come back. My job is done. Naraku is defeated and the jewel is gone." Inuyasha couldn't believe what she said. Was his Kagome tired of him? Did she really want to stay in her time without him? No! She promised to stay by his side always as long as he needed her. And he did need her but he couldn't tell her that right now.

"Kagome… *sigh*... look, I'm just playing with you. Honestly." smiling to herself.

"I know Inuyasha I'm playing too"

"Keh" a small smile appeared on his face.

As Kagome got the rest of her stuff they jump down the well. Kagome couldn't wait to show everyone her party stuff she brought for her birthday party. She sent invitations to all their friends they made on their journey to defeat Naraku. She even sent one to the almighty Lord Sesshomaru. Kagome didn't expect him to come even though they got a long while looking for Naraku. She hoped he would go though.

During the late night hours when she couldn't sleep and Inuyasha was off with Kikyo, Sesshomaru would sit with her in a comfortable silence while they look at the night sky together.

It took Sesshomaru a whole month to start a conversation with Kagome. She found she really enjoyed his company. Each night he seemed to sit closer and closer to her, but she thought it was all in her Imagination.

'He's the great Lords of the West? He hates humans. Besides you love Inuyasha, right?'

She was so lost in thought that she didn't even sense the strong demonic presence until she looked up and saw Sesshomaru in the tree line out of view of Inuyasha.

'He must be hiding his sent from everyone but me.'

" Inuyasha I'll meet you back at the Village. I have to..umm.. use the bathroom." she wasn't good at lying and she didn't want to lie to Inuyasha but she knew how he would feel if she told him she was going to talk to his older half-brother Sesshomaru.

"Uhh.. okay Kagome. Do you want me to take your stuff with me?"

'Wow that's so nice of him. I didn't even have to ask'

"Yeah.. Thanks Inu. See you in a sec."

With that they both walked off leaving in the opposite directions of each other. Inuyasha towards the village and Kagome towards Sesshomaru.

'I wonder if you got my invitation. Maybe he came to laugh at me for inviting him to a human party. Maybe I should go back to Inuyasha'

But before she had the time to move Sesshomaru was in front of her like you read her mind.

"Miko." his face still in the cold emotionless mask.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She said a little too breathless.

"What did you give Inuyasha?" it took her 2 months to convince Sesshomaru to stop calling Inuyasha a half breed.

"It's party supplies for my birthday party in 2 days."

"Oh yes. I got the invitation to your 'party.'" He said as he held up the small rectangular paper with the details about the party. A blush spread across her cheeks and her nose. She didn't know why she was so embarrassed but she was.

"Oh good. Is that why you are here? Can you not go?" She said looking down to the ground because his eyes, his beautiful golden eyes were intensely staring into her soul it seemed. Taking a step closer to her he lifted her chin so their eyes would meet once more.

"This Sesshomaru wouldn't miss it for the world. We are friends, are we not Miko?" Taking another step towards her he was less than a foot away now. Kagome seemed to be having trouble breathing.

'Is he..no..he can't be..is Sesshomaru flirting with me?'

"Yes.. of course Lo-Lord Sesshomaru if you wish it so." She took a step back hoping he wouldn't notice. But of course the mighty Lord Sesshomaru misses nothing.

"Do I frighten you Miko?" He smirked. Kagome could see one of his fangs lengthen an inch.

"No Lord Sesshomaru." She started taking another step back to be stopped by a tree.

"Why are you backing away from this Sesshomaru then, Miko."

She didn't know what to say so she stayed quiet. Sesshomaru took two large steps and was standing right in front of her. He bent down enough where his nose touch the crook in her neck.

"You smell nervous Miko. Does this Sesshomaru make you nervous?" He inhale deeply taking in her scent. He wanted to sink his fangs into her neck but he knew now was not the time. She still had feelings for his ignorant half-breed brother. Kagome tensed with the sudden closeness. She could smell his scent so perfectly. He smelled of ice in the woods. Something so pleasant to her.

"No Lord Sesshomaru. I'm excited for the party. I'm glad you can make it."

"Of course Miko." Still sniffing her like a dog he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers together. Kagome didn't know what the hell was going on.

"Lord Sessh-..."

"You do not have to use my title Miko. It is just us."

"Okay Sesshomaru. Are you okay?" She took in a big breath, tasting his scent. It was intoxicating. She felt light-headed. As if he knew he grabbed her hip with his free hand to steady her.

"This Sesshomaru feels well." He sounded as if he chuckled but he couldn't have. This is Sesshomaru right? The cold-hearted killer chuckled?

"Kagome!!" It was Inuyasha. She must have been gone longer than she thought

"Where are you?" Kagome turned her attention back on Sesshomaru. He looked mad and irritated.

'But why?' She thought

"This Sesshomaru will see you at your 'party'".

He gently squeeze her hand and hip and leaned into her.

'Oh no... is he going to kiss me..? not now… my first kiss... I'm not ready!' she screamed in her head. But he moved slightly at the last second and kissed her right cheek gently.

"Until then Ka-go-me…" he teased and he was gone.

TBC

-That's the first chapter. All reviews are welcomed. Even if they're hurtful.. I can take it. Lol..-

-Squid.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kagome.. Kagome..."

"Inuyasha.. leave me alone."

Kagome told him as he circled around her while walking back to the Village.

"What took you so long? Why do you smell different? Kagome answer me?! Why do you smell different?" Kagome stopped in her tracks and snapped her neck around. InuYasha stopped behind her fearing for his life. Inuyasha could charge into battle with no fear but when Kagome got very mad she was scary.

"Kagome. Wait a min..." He didn't have time to finish this sentence.

"Sit Boy." Inuyasha's Rosary lit up white changing the weight to a thousand tons. He went face-first into the ground. Eating dirt and grass. Inuyasha climbed out of his crater spitting out dirt.

"Damn it Kag... **_Hey_** where are you going? We're not done here." Kagome just kept walking.

'Why did Sesshomaru act that way? He was flirting with me and he held my hand. The lord of the West held my hand and kiss my cheek!' Kagome was giggling in her head. Having a complete girl moment. Kagome didn't see Sango walk up to meet her at the edge of the village.

"Hey Kagome. I thought you were staying home for a week?"

"I was but you know how Inuyasha is when I 'take too long'." Kagome said with a heavy sigh. As the girls walk to keade's hut, Kagome was telling Sango about the party idea she had.

"I brought my music box and decorations to put up in InuYasha Forest. I found the perfect clearing not too far from the hot springs."

"I've never seen such a box." While Kagome was explaining things to Sango, they didn't see Inuyasha on the tree branch watching them.

' I don't understand why Kagome got mad. Doesn't she know I worry about her. Yeah, she's gotten stronger over the years but I can't lose her. Not like...Kikyo. Kikyo was killed once again by Naraku. It was a Bittersweet moment for Inuyasha. Although he loved her dearly he loved Kagome more. She understood him like no one else did and she accepted him when no one else would. So he had to let Kikyo go so he could be happy.

'I have to tell Kagome how I feel. I know she loves me I can feel it.'

 ***Hours later.***

"Inuyasha, I'm going to take a walk to the hot springs. I won't be gone long." Kagome said well grabbing her bathing supplies.

"If you're gone too long I will have to come get you." Inuyasha smiled to himself.

'Okay that was weird.'

Kagome was thinking about the party when she got to the hot springs.

"It's going to be great." she said to no one. As she took off her uniform she sensed a powerful demonic aura.

"Sesshomaru?" She whispered.

"What will be great Miko?" Sesshomaru walked around trees and was standing a good two yards away from her, standing shirtless.(giggle).

Kagome was speechless and staring with no shame at the god-like creature in front of her. The Moonlight made his pale, flawless body shine bright. His long silver hair was swaying tith the wind as if dancing. Sesshomaru golden eyes were glowing intensely with hunger and lust.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome said while trying to cover as much of her body as she could. He began stalking her like a pray, moving ever so slightly she couldn't even tell until he was a foot away.

"What will be great, Miko?" he said again bending down enough so his forehead was resting on her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked instead.

"This Sesshomaru came to see you. This Sesshomaru didn't want to wait."

'What is going on?' She thought to herself

"W-why?" She shivered not from the cold wind but from Sesshomaru intense body heat. Sesshomaru stepped closer pulling her body to his. If she would have kept her eyes open she would have noticed there was red/pink tint to his eyes.

"Because this Sesshomaru missed you, Miko." His voice was deep and husky. Kagome's body tensed incredibly trying to break free from his hold. Sesshomaru tighten his arm around her waist enough to hold her still but not to harm her.

"Did you miss this Sesshomaru Kagome?" He inhaled deeply taking in her scent. She smelled of flowers and strawberries.

"A beautiful scent coming from a beautiful woman." That's when Kagome open her eyes to look at him. His eyes were completely red.

'Oh no is this his Beast talking?' Sesshomura tightened his arm once again when their eyes met. Kagome has only seen Sesshomura's Beast twice since coming through the well. He was frightening, Fierce, and beautifully breathtaking.

"B-beast?" She asked quietly. He bowed his head into the crook of her neck and begin to purr. He vibrated her chest. Kagome relaxed in his embrace, forgetting she was in nothing but her bra and panties. Sesshomaru begin rubbing his face on her shoulder and neck, still purring like a cat would do.

"Kagome.."

"S-Sesshomaru.."

"Be mine. Be ours. We would make you happier than that half-breed brother of mine. You deserve a real Alpha." She felt something warm and wet touch her neck. Holding her breath she closed her eyes feeling everything his tongue was doing. Without realizing it, Kagome leaned into his touch and wrapped her hands around his neck. At the base of her neck, he slowly glided down her back. Finally reaching his destination, Sesshomaru scooped up Kagome by her ass and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Sesshomaru..I-I-I can't. I love Inuyasha." She felt his sharp deadly claws now digging into her hips. She felt his chest vibrate caused by his growling.

"You feel for this Sesshomaru as well, miko." He kissed her neck and suck on her pulse. Kagome couldn't hold her breath no longer she let out a long and low moan.

"Sesshomaru.. please Inuyasha will come looking for me." She tried to break his hold but again he wouldn't release her.

"You are mine miko. The sooner you realize it the better."

"What?"

"Will you allow this Sesshomaru to give you your gift early, Kagome?"

"My what?" Confused she looked up at him and saw his eyes were back to normal. He bent down and touched her lips with his so softly.

'How could someone so deadly be so gentle." Her first kiss was everything she hoped for. He bit down on her bottom lip causing her to gasp. His tongue moved inside her mouth gently massaging hers with his. he tasted every inch of her mouth. Sesshomaru wanted her to remember how he made her feel. He wanted her to think about him late at night and what else is tongue could do for her.

Sesshomaru was often awoken from his dreams late at night thinking about his Miko. How her tongue would swirl around his nipples. And Trail down his abs until she reached his belly button. Coming back to reality, Sesshomaru broke their kiss and look deep into her eyes. Searching for his answered... searching for her...love.

"Happy birthday Kagome." He kissed her one more time on her cheek and he was gone again..

 **TBC**

Second chapter done. I will try to upload at lease 2-4 times a week. the lemons and limes will start off kinda slow. but when they get here ooh wee. not giving nothing way. Until nexts time.*

-Squid.


	3. Chapter 3

***Day of the party***

 **-Kagome's p.o.v-**

'What am I doing? How could i kiss Sesshomaru when I am in _love_ with Inuyasha? I made out with him! Inuyasha doesnt even get along with Sesshomaru.. Ooh I'm a horrible person. I have to tell him. But we're a thing. Not once has he hinted that he wanted something more from me. Why should I even care what Inuyasha thinks? because he's my best friend and I tell him everything... why do I have to be this way I'll tell him after the party no way will Sesshomaru do anything with everyone around.'

*End of Kagome's p.o.v*

Little did Kagome know that Sesshomaru was planning something very 'special'.

"So Kagome, Who all did you invite?" Sango asked her while they were getting ready for the party.

"Hmm.. Lets see, the whole village, Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaka, Rin, Jaken, Dimitri,...and... Sesshomaru.."

" **WHAT!!** It's bad enough Kouga is coming. Why did you invite the ice king himself? He's boring and hates you weak ass humans. He probably won't even show, stupid wench."

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Kagome was about to stand up when Sango jumped in for the save.

"Stop acting like an ass, Inuyasha. It's Kagome's party, she can invite who ever she wants." Kagome loved that Sango always had her back when it came to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, Inuyasha. I think tonight will be fun for everyone." Miroku said while wearing his famous prevert smirk, as he held a barrel of sake for tonight.

"Why dont you go help Miroku with the heavy stuff and we'll see you tonight."

"Keh.." was all he said when he left the girls alone to finish getting ready.

Kagome decided since it was a special occasion she would wear her little black strapless dress with a purple belt around her waist and black sandals to match.

"What was that all about? Why was Inuyasha being so rude?"

"I don't know. He's been acting so strange since I've gotten back." What Kagome didn't know was that his Beast picked up Sesshomaru scent both times he saw her. His Beast was banging on its cage, begging to be released.

* **Meanwhile** *

'Why did I snap at Kagome like that? I've been trying my best to show her I care.'

" _She is ours_."

"Who said that?"

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku looked at his friend worried stuck on his face.

"Nothing... I'm going for a walk. Can you handle the last Barrel by yourself?"

"Yeah of course." Miroku looked at him puzzled.

 _'It was me Inuyasha.'_

'Who are you?'

' _I am you. You are me. We are one in the same.'_

What do you want.'

' _Inuyasha Inuyasha we want the same thing.'_ His demon purred.

' _We want mate.'_

What are you talking about?'

' _Kagome._ **_I want Kagome_**.'

Inuyasha could feel his demon trying to break free. He had to be stronger than his Beast. He couldn't let him have her.

' **NO!!** You can't have her. You'll only hurt her.'

' **Would not hurt mate. Need mate. Give her to me. You are weak. Mate!! Mate!! MATE!!'**

Inuyasha was feeling faint. His head was pounding. All the blood rush to his head and he blacked out. His last thoughts were

"No!! Kagome.. I'm sorry...I'm not strong enough."

"Wow Kagome! You look amazing! How's my woman?"

"Oh hi Kouga. I'm glad you could make it." She said as she tried to hide her discomfort.

"Say Kagome..why don't we take a walk in the forest. Just us."

"There you are Kouga" Ginta said out of breath.

"We've been trying to caught up to you for an hour now." Hakkaka said out of breath as well.

'Saved by the wolf' Kagome thought. She walked off to be alone. The party has started hours ago and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are nowhere to be found. Everyone else was having a great time. She was happy but she needed to see her men. She hated putting it like that. But she was goring feeling for Sesshomaru but she loved Inuyasha. As she walked deeper into the dark Forest she made her way to the God tree. Inuyasha's tree. The same tree he was pinned to for 50. She walked around the tree, touching the hard rough bark of the trunk. She sighed deeply wondering when she was going to see the Inu brothers..

" _I knew I would find you here_."

"Inuyasha? Is that you?"

"You could say that." He stepped out of the Shadows with his head down. He was breathing hard as if he's been running for days.

"Inuyasha where have you been? I know we had a fight but you didn't..."

" _Shut up bitch. I smell him on you."_ His anger seemed to grow the closer he got to her.

" _I could always smell him on you. Did you think you could lie to us_?" Inuyasha move faster than the wind and was holding her right arm tightly, digging his claws deeper into her skin.

" **Inuyasha!** Wake up! It's okay! Please Inuyasha.. snap out of it."

" _I said shut up bitch_." He backhanded her enough to make her hit the ground at the base of the tree.

"Inuyasha this isn't you. Please come back to me." She said in between sobs.

" _You're right. I'm finally in control_." Kagome finally had the strength to look him in the eyes and what she saw terrified her uncontrollably. Inuyasha's Beast had taken over Inuyasha. His blood red eyes look down at her with much disgust.

"Why are you doing this? I thought I calmed you?"

" _You do my mate. But you let another man have what is mine."_ Inuyasha step closer to her fallen body on the ground.

" _I am your Alpha you will learn bitch. You are **MINE!**_ " He crawled on top of her shaking body.

"Please Inuyasha.. You don't have to do this. I will learn. Please don't do this to **HIM!!** He will never forgive himself or _you_. He will always reject you." Kagome screamed hoping to break through to him. Inuyasha stilled, is growling become more Fierce.

" **Kagome...run..NOW**." Inuyasha eyes were changing from red to gold at a rapid rate.

"I-i-Inuyasha..."

" **GO...NOW!!"** He yelled trying to keep her safe from his beast but his will was losing and fast. Kagome took off running towards the village where she could get help for Inuyasha.

"Kagome! There you are. Where'd you go?" Sango said

"No Time hurry!! We have to help Inuyasha."

"What's wrong?!" Miroku said seeing the scared look on her face.

"Please come its Inuyasha!"

That's all they needed to hear and they were off running to save Inuyasha.

'I hope we get there in time.' Almost out of breath Kagome sense Sesshomaru nearby and coming towards her fast.

"Oh no! I don't have time for this. Inuyasha can't be around him while his Beast is out." But it was too late. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all heard the painful, raging howl of Inuyasha's Beast.

"Miko..."

 **TBC.**

I thought i would post one more chapter before the weekend since yall like my story so far. i really like the reviews! keep them coming. Til next time.*

-Squid.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Miko..." Sesshoramu said as he stopped in front of Kagome.

"I dont have time for this. I have to go." Kagome tried to step around Sesshoramu but he was in front of her again.

"You will speak to This Sesshoramu, Miko." He said with anger and warning.

"Move! I have to get to get to Inuyasha! He needs me!"

"Kagome, we will go ahead and find him." Miroku said while pulling on Sango's arm, telling her to follow him.

"No. I can't leave her here, alone with this monster."

"I will be okay. Go!" Kagome told Sango, never breaking eye contact with Sesshomaru.

"Fine." Sango and Miroku took off towards the woods where Inuyadha was battling with his beast.

"Can we please talk later, My Lord. I really must be going." She tried again to move around him.

"No, Miko.." Kagome's anger was getting the best of her.

"Look here, Mr. Fluffy. I don't have to talk to you, you stuck up, belittle, annyoing dog! I have to get to Inuyasha. His beast is out and is mad. He could get hurt. He needs me, more than you do." She didn't want to hurt Sesshomaru or make him anger but every second Inuyasha was in pain, she felt it was her fault.

"Kagome.." Sesshomaru said through clench teeth and fangs. Trying hard not to lose his patience with the pristess.

"I'm sorry.. I have to go to him." He stepped out of her way. Letting her go to his brother. She didn't think twice and ran in the same direction as her friends.

'Inuyasha. I'm coming..'

'Why did she choose that half breed over us?' Sesshomaru said, talking to his own beast.

' _To lenient on mate. Show mate we are better. Show mate we are strong.'_

'If we kill the half breed she will rejected us, for sure. My plan is already in motion. Let's get a closer look.' Sesshoramu hid is arua and scent and jumped into the trees. Hoping that his plan will go as expected.

"Inuyasha.. It's me. Miroku. We have been friends for many years.." Inuyasha was standing a defensive and predator stans. Growling with every movement he watched. Sango was standing 20 yards away, ready with her demon slayer weapon.

"Back away from him, slowly." Kagome walked up to Miroku with her hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha saw the friendly gesture as a challage.

"You dare challage me, bitch. I am your Alpha. Submit to me." Miroku backed away slowing, signaling Sango to lowering her weapon.

"Come Inuyasha." Kagome needed privcy. She didnt want anyone else to get hurt. She walked off towards a clearing she knew would be empty and secluded. He followed after her closely, watching her every move, incase she tried to attack him, he would be ready.

Reaching the clearing, she turned around to face Inuyasha.

"Inu.. Let me explain.. it is not what you think." She reached up and gently rubbed his face with the back of her hand. He lend into her touch, purring softly.

"Mate.. you are mine.." He said as his eyes closed from content and comfort.

"What?" She said getting lost in his soothing rhythm.

" **He** can not have what is mine." Kagome didn't know if he was talking about his master or Sesshomaru. She stayed quite while she played and rub his sensitive ears. Listening to his purrs and growls. They slowly sunk to the ground. Kagome still rubbing his face, Inuyasha pulled her to his lap.

"What did he do, mate." He was feeling his master will power growing strong.

 _'No! i can not leave her yet. Mate!'_

'Go away beast. I can get her without your help.'

' _Lies. You are weak. She wants me more than you.'_

"Inuyasha.." She didn't want to tell him, she made out with his brother but it seemed he already knew.

"We kissed.."

"Do you feel for him, like you do for us, mate.."

'What do I say..? Do I tell him the truth? Or lie?'

"I feel for both of you..yes.. I'm sorry. I never meant for it to happen.. I swear Inu.."

"When... When did you stop loving only us..? Were we not enough for you, my mate? Did I not protect you.. make sure you had shelter, and hot springs to bath... Why have you hurt us my mate...?" She could see his heart breaking with every breath he took. She didn't want this.. She didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome felt hot tears gather in her eyes.

'That's why he was so mad.. I hurt him. I broke his heart.'

"I'm sorry my mate. Master is coming.. You will met me again.." He leaned into her and kissed her lips with much passion. It took Kagome a few second to register what was going on. But she kissed him back. He was all she wanted for years. Everyday she would imagine what his lips tasted like. If they were as soft as they looked.

"I have to go, mate." He jumped into the night sky and was gone. She could still hear him howling at the stars and moon while he left her there, only with just her thoughts.

'Inuyasha.. I'm so sorry for what I have done to you. I can't help what my heart feels though. I didn't want to feel for Sesshoramu but I do. Please forgive me.'

"Hmm. That didn't go as planned."

' _I told you to let me handle it._ '

'Quite you. This Sesshoramu does not need you to interfere.'

' _We will lose her to the half breed._ '

Sesshoramu stopped talking to his beast, getting very upset with him.

"We will just have to swoo her from a different approach." He gathered his white cloud and went towards his home in the Westren land.

"She will be mine." him and his beast purred.

 **TBC**

little side note. When the Inu brothers call kagome a bitch it means for them female dog. not mean.*

I dont really like this chapter. i had to rewrite it because I lost the original copy... next will be better and longer. Please REVIEW!!*

Til next time.

-Squid


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's been 3 long days since Kagome seen Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She felt so alone. She loved them both dearly for different reason. Inuyasha was her best friend. They been through a lot since she first met him. She accepted him, even with broken hearts and tears. All the drama with Kikyo, she has loved him all the same. Then there's Sesshoramu.. The quite, handsome lord, that she has come to know as Fluffy. He wasn't as bad as everyone made him out to be. He was sweet to her. He comfort her during her saddest moments. Listened to her when she felt alone. He opened up to her and she found that he was special. Both men were beautiful in their own ways. And strong.

'Why do I have to love them both? Why most the Gods torture me with two men? I was blessed already, just from meeting my Inuyasha.. Then Sesshomura sneeks into my heart without me knowing.. I miss them.. I miss them so much...' She cried as she sat by the river bank, waiting for something to happen.. She wiped her face and placed her toes into the cool dark blue water. The sun was setting, it would be dark soon.

'Inu... Sess... Come to me...' she cried out in her mind..

"Kagome..." She snapped her head around to see who would be there.

"Inu..." She jumped, pulling her feet out of the water and wrapped her arms around his waist. Tears pulling at her eyes, while she buried her face into his chest.

"Oh Inuyasha, I've been so worried. Where have you been?" Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her shoulders and placed his head onto hers.

"Kagome.. I'm so sorry for what happened.."

"No. Inu, I'm sorry. It's my fault.. I hurt you.. I didn't.." She was silenced by Iuyasha's lips on hers. She closed her eyes and memorized the way his lips moved over her. He tasted sweet and shy. Getting more comfortable with himself, Inuyasha deepen the kiss, pulling more harshly at her bottom lip with one of his fangs. Kagome pulled his touge into her mouth, sucking on it and biting just a little. Inuyasha let out a low moan in his thoat. Getting lost in the taste of eachother. No one noticed when Sesshoramu appeared.

"Half breed." They both released each other with a gasp. Inuyasha bared his fangs at Sesshomaru, challaging him to step closer. Kagome stood there with her mouth opened, a blush that spread around her entire face and chest.

"Sesshomaru! I'm so gald to see you." Kagome said a little embarrassed.

"Clearly." He was not happy about what he found.

"Don't come any closer to her." Inuyasha growled.

"Inu.. That's not your choice to make." Kagome said stepping up to both brothers.

"What are you saying Kagome... You pick him..over me.." She could see the pink tent to his eyes.

"Inuyasha, calm down. I wanted both of you here to talk. I don't want fighting. Don't you think you both fight enough without me in the mix?" She asked both of them.

" What is it you would like to talk about, mate?" Sesshomaru asked stepping closer to Kagome.

"She is not your mate!" Inuyasha growled to him, stepping even closer to Kagome to get infront of Sesshomaru.

" **ENOUGH!!** " Kagome yelled backing away from both of them.

"I've had enough of this. I'm not either of your mate, so just stop. I'm my own person. Yes, I love you both but this will get us no where."

" **MATE!!** " They both yelled at one another. Both growling, talking in their native tongue to each other. Both eyes were glowing red.

*Kagome doesn't understand what they're saying*

 _"She is mine!"_

 _"Please, half breed. You are not worthy as This Sesshomaru is. Leave now before I end your pathetic life."_

 _"What makes you think you are worthy of her love?"_

 _"I could ask you the same thing Inuyasha."_

 _" **I**_ _know Kagome. You just want her because I do."_

 _"I know more than you think. Who do you think was there for her when you couldn't make up your mind half breed. You are a fool to not make the choice sooner. She said she loved me."_

 _"She said she loved both of us."_

 _*end of that*_

"Okay. Can you both stop. I don't know what you're saying." They looked at her both loving and hopeful.

" _Mate_ " They both whispered stepping close to her.

" _sigh.._ Come. We have much to talk about."

I couldnt wait to post the 5 chapter so I could start working on the 6th. I'm liking how i see this going. Please review so I know yall are liking it too. Things are about to change for this little love triangle. Giving you a little hint, Kagome's personality changes in the 6th chapter and so on. Thing are about to get a little weird and dark. If youre not that type of person dont finish reading my story. I love yall the reviews I've gotten so far. Thank you everyone who has reviewed. Yall are amazing!*

Til next time.

-Squid


	6. Chapter 6

!!*I do not own Inuyasha*!!

Warning sexual stuff happenes in this chapter.

Chapter 6

 ***Kagome's Dream***

'What's going on? Why can't I see?' Kagome tried to open her eyes but everything was black. She didn't know if her eyes were still closed or not. Suddenly a bright blue light was beginning to shine at what seemed like a tunnel. The blue light felt like a strong demonic arua, but she didnt see any demon or anyone for that matter around.

"Hello?" she called out.

"You must be Kagome."

"Who said that? Where are you? Wait, where am I?"

"Do not be afraid, miko. You have seen me before. A long time ago."

"Tell me who you are. You're starting to freak me out." The voice chuckled.

'Wait.. That sounds like...?'

"Sesshomaru..? Is that you..?"

"It does not surprise me, you think I am him. Most people say he was my exact copy." A silhouette of a body was appearing. The blue light was fading and Kagome saw who had appeared.

"Inu no Taishou...?"

"Ahh yes my dear. Very good."

"But... but..I thought you.. were.."

"Dead? Yes I am. I am in the after life with my beautiful mate, Izayoi."

"What are you doing here, my lord?"

"Well you summoned me, my dear. Your heart cried out for me to help you."

"Really? Why?"

"I do not know. But I am here. You love my sons, yes?" Lord Inu no Taishou said bluntly.

"Uhh.. umm.. yes my lord. I do."

"My sons are very lucky to know a love as yours."

"Thank you, my lord." Kagome bowed to show respect to the mightly fallen Lord.

"Your heart is torn in two.. Love is very hard and there is alot of pain that comes with it. My heart too was torn. Sesshomaru's mother was my greatest friend. We knew eachother for many centuries before we were mated to the courts. I met Inuyasha mother long after I was mated. My heart cried for both them, but in the end, my beast chose our mate."

"But Lord Inu no Taishou.. I do not have a beast to help me."

"You are a powerful Priestess. You may not have a beast but you have something in you. you have to concentrate on your inner instincts and the answer will lead you to happiness, my child."

"But Inu no Taishou..wait.. don't go.. please.. I'm so lost.." Inu no Taishou was starting to fade into the blue light. She left is arua fading with him.

"You have my boys. They will help you along the way. Good luck daughter."

* **End of dream***

Kagome jumped out of her sleeping bag. She looked up to see Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both looking at her with concern.

"What's wrong, Kag?" Inuyasha said sitting beside her, while rubbing her back.

"Did you have a nightmare, miko?" Sesshomaru asking sitting on the other side of her rubbing her lower back.

"No.. Not a nightmare.. Inu no Taishou came to me in my dream."

"Father?" Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru confused as he was.

"What did he say?" They both asked.

It took Kagome 30 minutes to explain what was said from Inu no Taishou. The mightly Lord has been watching his sons since he past to the after life. He was most surprised when his eldest son grew feelings for his youngest son's woman. He knew the brothers were bitter to eachother but he had a feeling Kagome could change them into the men they were supposed to be.

After they were done talking, they all went back to sleep. Kagome was restless.. she kept thinking of Inu no Taishou. The wise lord helped her tonight. She was going to swallow her fear and make the first move, weather the men wouldnt to or not.

Kagome got out of her sleeping bag and walk the short distant to a clearing with beautiful moon flowers. There was white, yellow and blue flowers surrounding the field.

"Should be any minute now.." As if they heard her both men stepped out of the tree line walking towards her. She inhaled deeply, her nervousness spiked. She stood up and starting walking towards her men.

"Inu.. Sess.." They looked at eachother, both brothers confused again.

Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru. They stopped in forth of her. He looked down at her small figure with a small smile on his face.

 _'Finally, mate.'_ his beast purred.

She stood on her tippy toes and wrapped one of her arms around his neck, pulling his down enough to grace his soft lips with hers. Sesshomaru didn't care that Inuyasha was there watching him kiss the woman they both loved and wanted. Kagome reached her free arm to Inuyasha. He was hesitant at first until Kagome broke the kiss from Sesshomaru.

"Please Inuyasha.. Come to me, my love." While Kagome was talking, Sesshomaru took the opportunity to place kisses on her neck. She moaned and closed her eyes, still waiting for Inuyasha to take her hand. Inuyasha looked away feeling embarrassed, but he smelled Kagome's arousal and his beast wanted her. Fighting to break the cage once again. Inuyasha gave in so his beast would not hurt Kagome again. He grab her hand tightly and spun her out of Sesshomaru embrace. Inuyasha captured her lips with his and snucked on her bottom lip.

" _Taste so good_ " he purred into her mouth. Sesshomaru came up behind Kagome and grab her breast roughly kissing and sucking her neck once again. Inuyasha ran his claws down her shirt so Sesshomaru had better access to her round mounds.

"Mm. That feels so good mates." Kagome growled leaning into her lovers touches. They both purred and growledLoving the fact that they could finally taste and pleasure their mate. Sesshomaru ripped her skirt off and Inuyasha ripped the rest of her clothing. She was completely naked and the cold air was licking at her sensitive body.

"Please my mates, warm me up."

Inuyasha ripped Sesshomaru clothes off and vise versa. The three of them layed on the cold grass. Inuyasha in front of kagome and Sesshomaru behind her. While Inuyasha played with her breast, Sesshomaru was ready for something more precious. He slipped his hand between her thights and found her moist lips ready for him. He slipped a finger in between her folds and found her bundle of nerves. He flicked it once..twice and again. She jerked her body and moan into Inuyasha's mouth. Kagome felt both erections from her men. She leaned up on to her legs while both brothers layed there confused.

"My mates have pleasured me, I shall do the same." She took them both in her hands and starting to stroke them. Both males had very impressive packages. She didnt know who was bigger. But she didnt really care either. She first licked Inuyasha's tip, sucking the precum that accumulated, while still stroking Sesshomaru. Both men moaned, growled and purred all at once.

She started to feel more comfortable with her actions and took Sesshomaru into her month first. Sucking tight and licking around his head and thick vain that went down the middle. Both brothers tasted different. Sesshomaru tasted sweet like fruit while Inuyasha tasted sweet and salty. She enjoyed them both.

" _Ahh mate. Yess. Just like that. Ahh it feels so good."_ Sesshomaru growled feeling his climax coming fast. Kagome stopped and pulled him out of her mouth.

"Inuyasha, your turn." Inuyasha sat in front of her once again while she stuck his dick into her mouth.

Sesshomaru came up behind her, readying himself at her entrance. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha as he gentlely entered Kagome.He didnt see anger or hostility like he expected, but instead he had lust fill his eyes as Kagome arched her back. Sesshomarua stopped at her barrier.

"Don't stop mate!" Kagome whined.

Sesshomaru broke her barrier in one swift move. He stopped to let her get accustomed to his size. He began to move when her tight pussy cling to his dick.

"Faster, my love." She screamed in ecstasy. Inuyasha got on his knees still in Kagome's mouth and started to fuck her mouth hard. The choking sound she was making turned both brother on. They couldn't get enough of this beautiful woman.

Both brothers wanted to bite down on her neck but knew she was not ready for that.

The three continued to make love well into the morning hours. Kagome completely exhausted, she layed down on both brother, cuddling while she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"I love you Inu Sess." she cuddled deeper into their embrace.

-Hello my lovelies. I have been waiting to post this chapter since I started this story. I hope you like it. It was my first limon.- Please review and tell me what you think i need to work on.- I love you all- Til next time.

-Squid.


	7. Author Notice

Hey everyone. No chapter today.

I'm so sorry I haven't been posting. There's been a lot of stuff going on in my personal life and its not good.

If anyone would like me to finish this story please let me know. All it takes is one person. If no one does I wont be finishing it and will be starting something else.

Til next time.

-Squid.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'That fucking bitch! How could she do this to me?! After everything I've done and put up with muttface. This won't be the last of me. I will keep fighting to have my Kagome. No one will stand in my way. Not even Sesshomaru! She is my bitch! She will learn obedience!'

Kagome was the happiest girl around. Her, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were getting along great. The two brothers weren't fighting and they both made Kagome feel wanted and beautiful. What more could a girl want?

But of course Kagome happiness could not last.

'I feel...so..weak...' Kagome grabbed her pounding head. Rubbing her forehead with a few of her finger she continued with her thoughts.

'Why do I feel like this? My arms..they feel heavy...I..I.. can't move my legs. I feel sleepy. Maybe..I...should...get...' Her world went black. Being sucked up into the darkness, she was lost to the world. Without a trace Kagome disappeared.

"Sesshomaru? Do you feel that?"

"Hm. This Sesshomaru feels nothing half.. Inuyasha." Sesshomaru was about to call him half breed but he heard Kagomes voice. 'He is your only brother Sess. Try. For me?' She would pucker up her lips.

'Sigh.. She will be the ruin of this Sesshomaru.'

"Exactly! Where is Kagome?!" Both men shot up from their seat below the God Tree. Running around the village yelling out for Kagome to answer, but they only cause Sango and Miroku to run out of the hut.

"What do you mean you cant feel her anymore!!" Sango screamed at the brother.

"Sango, calm down.."

"Shut it! I will not calm down...!! My SISTER!! My sister is gone! Where were you two! For men who are so possessive and obsessive of Kagome, how in the hell could you let her disappear!" Sango was red in the face, you could almost see steam shoot out of her ears.

"Slayer. Do not address this Sesshomaru in that manner. I am a Lord which means respect your better." Sesshomaru said in his calm low voice, laced with warning and threat.

"Why you no good son of a bi.." She was cut off by Miroku's hand over her mouth.

"My apologies Lord Sesshomaru. We shall be off." Dragging a very pissed off demon slaying, Miroku left the brothers to figure out what has happen to the powerful Miko.

Kagome's head was pounding as she tried to sit up from where she layed.

"Ugh.. Where am I? I don't remember drinking last night."

"No of course not dear. You are in the after life."

"What!!? Inu no Taishou? Is that you?"

"Very good dear. At least you didn't confused me with Sesshomaru again." He chuckled came low in his throat.

"Lord Inu no Taishou..'

"Please, Touga."

"Uhh.. Lord Touga.."

"Just Touga." He said getting irritated.

"Touga!" Kagome said equally getting as irritated as him.

"This is no time to joke. Why am I here? Do you know how I got here?"

"I brought you here." He said as casual as saying hello.

"Why?"

"To keep you save my dear. And there is something we must discuss without my boys around you. You know who inu are. We are very possessive creatures." He smirked.

"Yeah I know.." She sighed missing her lovers terribly.

"Come dear. Much to discuss so little time."

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS! WHERE IS MATE!" Inuyasha howled at another dead end. It has been two long days of searching for Kagome.

"Calm yourself. We will find her." Even Sesshomaru was starting to feel the effect of not having Kagome around. He was more irritable and less patient. 'Where is she..' He whimpered to himself.

Both brothers felt lost and defeated. As the minutes went by, they began to feel their hearts breaking and crying out for their lost lover. The aruas reached out as far as they could searching, praying they could feel any trace of her..

 **TBC**

Because you all are so nice and understanding. I wrote this real quick. Please be patient with me and I'll get back in the groove. Thank you all for reviewing so fast to my little notice. All of your opinion mean the world to me. Shit is about to get crazy in the next chapter.(;*

Til next time.

-Squid.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I have brought you here because you are the key." Touge said to Kagome.

"What key? For what? Can you just say it. No more riddles." Kagome was getting mad. She'd been here for hours it seemed and she wanted to go home. Being in the after life seemed to suck the joy out of her body. She felt the sad and lost souls, wondering around looking for their loved ones. She missed her mates.

"The key to wipe out all evil."

'Kagome, my love. I will have you. I will keep you. You will bare me powerful pups to rule all lands. We will be unstoppable.'

"Its been to long. A week! A fucking week! Where is she!!?" Inuyasha's beast roared with pain and frustration. It pained his heart not having her with him. He couldnt sleep. He couldnt I eat. All he wanted was his mate with them safe.

He had went to her time to see if she went home. To his surprise, her mother hadn't seen her since she left with him for her birthday party.

"I will kill who ever has taken mate." Sesshomaru beast also surfaced. He too was pained not having her there. He killed many smaller demons to help his pain but it made it worse. Sad and lonely, the brothers only had themselfs to comfort one another. They realized their love for Kagome was equal and couldn't fight one another to gain her affection. They knew she loved them both equal and rather have her together than not have her at all.

'My lovely Kagome. I plan to make you beg for my love. I will discipline the obedience in you. You will know who your alpha is.' *evil chuckle*

A powerful dark blue/black light was shinning in the far distance, over the countryside. Both brothers rose to their feets. Eyeing eachother intensely, for a moment, time stopped. All they could hear was their hearts beating.

They sniffed the air at the same time. Hope washed over them. Finally, after 9 days of screeching for their lost mate, Kagome scent flowed into their nostrils.

"MATE!! MATE!!" Both beast raving fast to get to her before she disappeared again.

"Mate!" They roared as mighty as they could. They screamed to the heavens, praising their Lord and Gods for granted them their wish. A wish they so badly wanted to be true.

Both hearts were beating fast as they approached the shinning light. They stopped suddenly, smelling a different scent. One Inuyasha has never smelled and one that Sesshomaru so badly missed.

The light was dimming quickly and two dark silhouettes appeared in the lights place.

Inuyasha had his hand on his mighty sword, ready to kill the bastard that took his mate.

"Father..." Sesshomaru bowed his head to show respect to the fallen Lord. Inuyasha released his sword and stared at the man he dreamed about.

"Father...?"

"My sons. Have I missed you so."

 **TBC**

 ***Can anyone guess who the mystery man is? First to guess right and I will dedicate a chapter to you.**

 **Til next time.**

-Squid.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I have missed you so my sons." Touga stepped closer to the brothers, reaching his arms out, he grabbed Sesshomaru first. Being the eldest and the one to know the Lord before he fallen, he embraced his son with much force.

"My son. I am so proud of the demon you have become. Having someone of your own to protect has thawed out your cold heart. I know I made my mistake and hurt you. But I loved your mother and you. It was not your fault my heart wondered away. Do not hold that against your brother." He released his son. He cupped his face and for a moment, Sesshomaru mask fall away.

"Father.." He grabbed his arm and bowed his head. Ashamed of myself for causing his brother pain.

"I know my son."

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?!" Inuyasha looked at Touga and Sesshomaru.

"Well?!"

"My youngest son. I am also proud of you. Welding my fang has made you strong my boy. I am sorry I wasn't there for you and your mother. She was my greatest love."

"Its really you...?"

"Yes my pup.. It is.." Inuyasha grabbed his father and for the first time in his life, he finally hugged the man he dreamed about.

"Father.. All my life I wanted to meet you. I have so many questions." His face was buried into his fathers chest. He had unshed tears in his eyes. His pride wouldn't let them fall.

"My loves.." Kagome stepped around Touga with tears falling down her face. Both brothers looked at each other and raced to their mate. Inuyasha was the first to get to her. He draw her into his arms and squeezed her tight until she squealed. Sesshomaru came out behind her and also squeezed her tight. Their hearts fly to the sky. Both beast purred into Kagome's neck. Finally feeling peace and contentment.

"Kagome.. I've missed you so much. Where have you been?" Inuyasha whispered. Not caring that Sesshomaru would hear. He didn't care if his brother thought him weak. All he cared about was holding the woman he so desperately needed. Being able to hold her made his beast feel whole again.

"What happened to you mate? Where did you go? This Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have screeched for you for days."

'This Sesshomaru has been to lost without you mate. I couldn't smell you. I couldn't feel your aura. It was like you were dead. This Sesshomaru feared for his heart. For it was breaking everyday for you.' He really wanted to say his thoughts to her. But he couldnt be weak in front of his father and brother. He was alpha of his pack and had to be strong. He would get her alone and reveal his true feelings. Only she could see him without his mask. Only she could have his emtions.

"I missed you my loves. But it's only been a day. I didn't think yall were worried that much." Kagome was confused. She was only with Touge for what seems like almost a whole day. She knew the brothers would worry but why were they acting so relieved.

"You've been gone almost 10 days, Kagome.." Inuyasha looked at her face and saw the confusion.

"What...? That can't be right... How is that possible..?" She looked st Touga with pain in her eyes. Her mates were broken and lost. She saw the agony in Inuyasha's face.

"Time works differently in this world." Was his only reply.

"Come. We have much to discuss." The three followed Touga to the village.

'Yes Kagome. Everything is almost ready. Just wait alittle bit longer and I will have you. You will bow at my feet. You will know your alpha.'

The day was long. Many emotions were in the air. While both brother wanted alone with with their mate, there was still depressing matters to be discuss.

"What do you mean a key?" Inuyasha's temper was raising fast. His father wasn't making any sense.

"Kagome's ancestor was Priestess Queen Himiko of Yamatai supreme ruler of her kingdom. The most powerful Miko's the world has ever known. She ruled all these lands and casted demons out."

"What does that have to do with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"She has her great power locked inside her. She has the gift to purify the whole kingdom with little force."

*Hello my lovelies! I hope you all had a great day. Now down to business. Sabrina Grimm 1 this chapter was dedicated to you.

Also thank you everyone for the great reviews. It warms my heart y'all like my story. I honestly didnt think anyone would read it.*

Til next time

-Squid.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The sky was orange and pink as the sun was setting behind the waves of the dead sea. The waves were anger and fierce. Crashing on the mountain cliff, a man stood above watching the scene. The figure smiled as his plan was working. He needed one more item to be complete.

The orb of Masitlata held such power even the purest of souls turned dark just by touching it. Thats why it was locked away for centuries. Never to be known by ordinary men. Legends have been circling the Northern wolf tribe of their leader turning to black magic to earn his respect in the lands.

Kouga jumped off the cliff to land in front of a cave, leading to the powerful, dangerous orb.

"With this orb, I will be unstoppable! Kagome will regret the day she didnt choose me as her mate. I am stronger than thoughs mutts she has. She will see true power. She will know a true Alpha!" He laughed a dark, harsh chuckle deep in his throat.

He began his journey through the black obese of the cave. Sniffing and running, searching for the right passage to get to his dark weapon. He's mind was clouded with evil raging thoughts. His broken heart turned his pure mind into something that no one would have expected.

"There is a dark force coming together to destroy the Inu clan. I have felt the forces dark thoughts. I am unsure who is behind these threats but it is our duty as head of clan to defeat this force and protect not only our land but those around us." Touga said proudly to his sons and their mate.

"This Sesshomaru will fight for the Western kingdom and those around us. As I am Lord, I will protect my people. As they protect my lands." Sesshomaru was ready to risk his life for the very land that gave him life. The land that proteced him since he was a young pup. He was a proud demon and cherished his word and honor as Lord.

"Hell yeah! Im ready to fight these bastards! I can take on anyone!" Inuyasha said just as proudly as his father and brother. Even though he was never rewarded to join his brother at the Western lands, the generation of Inu pride flowed through his vines just as strongly. He got up in his fighting stance ready to charge blindly at an enemy that wasn't there.

"Calm down Yash. We will fight together and protect the innocent people." Kagome said.

"We must wait for the first attacks to see what the enemy's plan is. We can not charge blindly until we know what we are up against." Touga told them.

"We can't just sit around and wait until this bastard kills people." Inuyasha roared.

"There is not much we can do, brother. We do not know who is behind this. How are to know who to fight?" Sesshomaru said calmly, not giving away his frustration.

"Well, since we have nothing better to do, I will retire for the night. Goodnight Touga."

"Good night to you as well Miko."

Kagome walked away from the men to go to the hot spring, where she would wait for her mates.

'I dont know what I'm suppose to do. How can I unlock powers I didn't even know I had? Who would try to rules all lands. Naraku is dead. How could be behind this?' Kagome was lost in thought when someone touched her shoulder.

"My mate, what troubles you so?"

"Sesshomaru, you scared me. You have to stop sneaking up on me, its creepy love." She touched his cheek with her soft hand. She traced his demon strips, marking him as royal. Their eyes met, fire buring deep within his golden eyes. His beast purred from her loving affection.

"This Sesshomaru is sorry mate. Ive missed you so much. I felt lost without you. My beast was weak and broken without you here."

"I know. I will never leave you again. I felt so scared without you both." Her eyes were teary. She saw the pain her absent made her mates feel. She didn't have a choice, she didn't want to leave them.

"This Sesshomaru wouldn't kniw what to do without you mate."

"I feel the same." He grabbed her face and brought it close to his lips. He could almost taste her delicious breath. He wanted to get lost in her beautiful eyes and soul. She was a rare creature, he searched centuries for. Her pure soul and mindset made gim want to be worthy of her love.

Their faces was inches about. He would have her go the rest of the way. She tilted her head to right and pulled him the rest of the way so their lips would finally connect.

His lips were warm, soft as a butterfly wing. Her lips moved and parted just enough to tease him with the tip of her tongue. He groaned and rubbed his growing erection into her belly. Sesshomaru hand snaked around her waist and pulled her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She locked her fingers together around his neck to hold her steady. Sesshomaru began to walk to a secluded clearing, where the moon was shinning bright, lighting everything it touched.

He placed her down gently on a bed of grass and weeds. He stood staring at his beloved mate. She was panting with anticipation as her beast starting taking off his robes. She looked at his perfect sculpt chest and abs. His demon markings wrapped around his four arms and ribs, down his stomach to his thighs. Sesshomaru climbed over her small body. Smelling and licking up her legs to her womanhood. He stopped and pulled her apart her miko robes.

Once her clothes were off, he began to lick between her folds. Pushing them apart to see her pearl of nerves and the nectar that accumulated at her hole. He licked and sucked until her legs were shaking and she was begging him to give her release.

"Please Sesshomaru, make love to me." She begged her man to satisfy her. She grabbed his back and positioned him at her entrance. She longed for his touch. She begged to have him fill her with his hot semen.

He torturously inched himself into her flower, grabbing her thighs to steading himself. He wanted to be gentle and loving. He couldn't say his feeling openly, without feeling like a fool but he would show her how much she meant to him.

He slowly pound into her as her nails dug into his flesh. His beast was banging on his cage. He wanted to feel his mates love as his master was.

 _'Please. Let me pleasure mate with you.'_

'No. She wants me. No you.'

 _'Mate loves me as much as she loves you. You were not the only one to feel broken as she was gone.'_

Kagome noticed his eyes changing from gold to a pink/red color. She lefted his face so their eyes would met once again.

"I love you both." She knew Sesshomaru and his beast were fighting for her attention.

"He will not hurt me. Let me show you both my love." Hearing her love in her words, he knew she really did love a part of him that scared most people. She was not fighten of his beast. It made his love for her grow more than it already was. His beast was happy that she loved him. He was not dark. He would not hurt her. She was his only weakness.

" _Mate._ " His speed grew a little bit as he was satisfied to be in her flower. Her nectar coated him. He could smell her hormones mixing with his. His mind became fuzzy as his need to sink his fangs into his mate grow strong.

She moaned loudly as he rubbed her clit with the palm of his hand. She moved with him as he rubbed her and filled her. Kagome's orgasm was approaching. One more thrust and it brought her orgams to the surface. Sesshomaru's sharp fangs pierced her beautiful porcelain like skin. He seed shot to her womb and warmed her insides.

Both breathing heavy, he laid his head on her chest while she played with his hair.

"I've missed you my mate." She hugged his face deeper into her chest.

"I too." He kissed her one last time before the darkness took over their eyes. They would sleep for a moment. Pretend that everything would be alright.

*My beautiful squishies!! I worked hard on this chapter for yall. Please review and tell me what you think. I really hope everyone likes it. Many people guessed right about our mystery man! You smart cookies you!! What is Kougas big plan? Will both brother defeat someone who helped stop Naraku? Find out next chapter?*

Til next time.

-Squid.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kouga ran at a rapid rate. His thoughts clouded his judgment. He knew deep down he didn't want to hurt Kagome, but the orb was slowly consuming her soul.

No one really knew how the orb came to be. People only cared about the power it gave and nothing more.

Long ago, before the world knew the light of the Sun, a ruler by the name of Kaname looked after the world. The supreme ruler was a kind gentle soul with many beings to protect. He would wander around his Earth looking and finding things he created. He was lonely no one satisfied his depression. He looked for all his life for some wonder he could never find. His heart became dark and bitter. His loneliness turned on him and he became the first dark enchanter the world will never know.

Living in his dark Forbidden Kingdom, he used his magic to create beings and companions to roam his world. Thus came the first demon to walk the world. Kaname name him Lucius.

Kaname and Lucius travel together until the sun gave life. Lucius betrayed Kaname and sealed him away in the orb of Cayos, later changed to Masitlata, to stay hidden from the world.

Lucius was not a dark being. He might have been made to be one but his heart was that of Innocence.

"Kouga... Kouga.." a voice chanted. Kouga stopped running. He closed his eyes to hear the voice that was helping him.

"Yes master..." He was a zombie. He had no control over his body or mind.

"Find the girl and bring the girl to me and I shall give you power the world has never seen."

"Yes master..." Dust and dirt flew around Kouga as he ran to bring his master the gift.

'Yes bring me the Priestess Kagome. I will finally be unlocked from this prison and have my revenge.' The Voice left himself.

'I will kill all beings on my world and start over. With the help of the miko my world will be grand.'

XxXxXxXxX

I know its so short but im working on the main story line right now and I felt I haven't posted in awhile. so sorry my lovelies. So heres a little tease for ya!! please review!! For all my Kouga lovers I didnt forsake you!;)*

Til next time!

-Squid!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The four of them set around the morning fire while Kagome got breakfast ready. Her mind wonder often that morning. She felt something in the air. It was thick and choking her silently.

"Mate, what is wrong?" Sesshomaru asked her. He pulled her from her thoughts of worry, as he stroked her hair tenderly.

"Somethings coming.." With only those words, she drew the attention of the other two males.

"What do you mean, Kags?" Inuyasha moved to be by her side.

"I don't know. I just feel this energy or some kind of evil pressure. I started to feel it yesterday but it wasnt this strong until now."

"Why did you wait to tell us?" Inutaishou asked with a hint of anger in his deep monotone voice.

"I'm sorry InuPapa.. I didnt think anything of it."

"You didn't _think_ anything of it? Even though you know there is something out there, planning to rid the world of Inus? You didn't think about it?!"

"Father.." Sesshomaru rose from his seat by Kagome. He took the few steps to his father and stood in front of him.

"This is my pack. I am Alpha. Do not forget your place." Inutaishou was shockes by his eldest son's bravery. It wasnt the first time Sesshomaru had tried to dominate his father but this time he had won.

"Yes son. You do seem to be Alpha of this pack. I will let you handle this then." With that, the old dog demon walked away from the children to let them plan this battle.

 _'The Priestess will be mine soon. I can feel her energy all around Kouga. Once she is in my hands, I will bend her to my will and she shall do my bidding as did her ancestor._ '

The clear sky began to blacken with strom clouds. The airs pressure felt heavy and dreadful. The smell changed from fresh air to a nauseating stench of evil. The ground shook like an earthquake ready to break apart the world. The wind blow mighty and strong, pulling dirty and plants from their homes. Animals scurried away to hide from the abused land.

Sesshomaru was the first to hear the wolfs howl of anger. He stood strong alone at first. His sword was ready to attack. His stance was perfect. As he was The Killing Perfection.

Inuyasha noticed his brothers change of position and readied himself to fight. They didnt know what was coming but they knew it had to be for them.

Kagome was off in the distance, watching the men she loved. She was scared for them. She feared for them because she knew they would never allow themselves to feel such feelings when going into battle. She prayed to the Gods. She prayed for her loves to be save. She did have faith in them yes, but this evil was new. It was old but new to them. What was going to happen? Did she even want to know?

The world stilled as the dirt tornado went calm.

"Kouga? Kouga is that you?" Kagome shouted as she saw a body while the dirt cleared.

"Kouga somethings coming and we need your help."

"Don't ask the mangy wolf for help. We can handle anything." Inuyasha yelled back as he turned to Kagome. When his eyes made contact with hers he saw her eyes grow big and wider than usual.

"Kagome.. ?" He whispered. He was struct on the right side of his face. Thrown backwards, he flew in the air as he felt a powerful blow hit his abdomen. Groaning in pain, he laid on the grassy field of the countryside. Holding his stomach and chest, he was confused. How was Kouga powerful enough to strike him down that fast, that not even Sesshomaru could stop him from making a blow to Inuyahsa?

" **INUYASHA!!!** " Kagome came running down the hill, towards her fallen mate.

"Sesshomaru! Stop him!" She gave her other mate courage he needed to hear.

Sesshomaru took off as fast as he could and tackled Kouga to the grown. He placed he foot on his throat and applied a great amount of force to to cut off Kouga's circulation.

As Kouga layed there staring at Sesshomaru, he smiled showing all his fangs. Sesshomaru noticed that they infact were longer than average wolf fangs anf sharper. He also noticed that Kougas scent had changed. He didnt smell like a dirty wolf should. But he smelled like a Enchanter.

But that was impossible. No demon could hold such powers as that, with the exception of The Orb Masitlata.

TBC

Hello my beautiful. I know I havent posted on this story in a few weeks but I lost the chapter I was working on and I was very upset. Im so sorry. It shouldnt happen again. Please dont forget to review! I love what everyone says! it means the world to me!

Happy late Christmas and New years! Much love!*

-Squid!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Hmhmhmhmh." Kouga's muffled laugh had the hair of Kagome's arm standing straight up. He looked like Kouga, sounded like him, But this was not the Kouga they knew and come to trust. Kouga, their friend, was kind, strong, a great leader and friend. He help stopped Naraku? What had happen to the great wolf leader?

"You think you can stop us? Hmhmhm!! With the powers I now possess, I will destroy you all!"

"Kouga, you mangy wolf! Snap out of it!" Inuyasha open palm slapped him in the face, to knock some since into him. But all that did was move his head slightly to the left. He drew his head up slightly, looking Kagome in her eyes.

"Kagome," he whispered gently.

"Come to me," he taunted. He reached his arm out to touch her. But was stopped by Sesshomaru's shiny black boot.

"You will not touch our mate." He said calmly.

 _In Kagome's Head_

 _'Kagome, strong, powerful, beautiful Kagome. I have been waiting for you. I'm so close to touching you. To use you. To make me more powerful.'_

 _'Who are you?' She replied back to the dreamy dark voice._

 _'I am your soul mate. Your lover. Your King. You were meant to be by my side. It is our destiny.'_

 _"What about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. I love them. I'm suppose to be with my mates."_

 _Back to the others_

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked. He looked at her to see why she was so quiet. Kagome wasn't a very quiet girl. She spoke her mind often, even when it wasn't called for. The surprise on Inuyasha's face made Sesshomaru also look her over.

"Mate?" Sesshomaru asked. Not moving even a little while he stood over Kouga.

Kagome eyes were clear and hollow it seemed. Her body was unnaturally stiff. She stared off into the distance, not answering the men who waited for her response. She was in a daze, in another place. He mind was trapped inside but her body stood still in the outside world.

 _Back to Kagomes head_

 _'You don't need them. They do not love you. All they want is your powers. They use your feelings and emotions to control you. Come to me, my beloved Kagome. Come to your King.'_

 _'They...dont... love me..?' Her heart began to break. She could feel the cold bitterness rush through her vains._

 _'They... don't... want me...'_

 _Back to the others_

They watched as Kagome's arm slowly guided up her stomach stopping at her heart. They watched as her skin began to glow pink and felt her energy spike. Her eyes changed from a beautiful soft almond brown color to a dark bruise like purple. The length of her hair grew fast. It was as long as Sesshomaru's now but thicker and heavier. Dark purple streaks were slashed across her face, almost as if they were demon marking. A small circle with a line through it had appeared on her forehead.

"What is happening?" Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru does not know, but it can not be good." The two men stepped away from Kagome. Her Holy powers were started to effect them.

They heard her chant something they couldn't understand. It was a language Lost in Time. Kouga stood up laughing as he walked towards Kagome. She was floating a few feet in the air as her energy made her hair dance around her. She was beautiful. Nothing anyone had ever seen. Her body changed. Not only did she have purple markings on her face but her legs grew longer and stronger. Her hips widened and her stomach was more toned. She had the perfect hourglass figure. Her energy burnt some off her clothes away. She floated with only her most private places hidden.

"Kagome," he reached out to her.

"You finally understand. I am who you are suppose to be with." The hope in his eyes made the two brothers anger.

"What did you do to her?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I opened her eyes to the truth."

"What are you talking about?!" Both brothers roared.

"Silence..." Kagome spoke. Her voice sounded hollow like an echo of a Shell. Her voice felt cold and bitter.

"Kagome..." they all whispered.

"My name is not Kagome. Efah is my true name."

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I am who I've always been Lord Sesshomaru."

"And who is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, the half demon who wants to be accepted, but never can be. You wish for love and peace as does the rest of the world. But you will never find it. Sesshomaru, you wish for power and love. But your cruel deeds have destined you to walk alone."

"Kagome, my love." Kouga stepped closer to her.

 ** _*Zap! Zap! Zap!*_**

With only a wave of her finger, she zapped Kouga with the purest energy and sent him flying through the air. He body was smoking where the energy touched him. He growled and he body glowed a bright blue, green color.

"Finally the kind has returned." Efah bowed at her waist. I figure stepped out of the bright light.

The bothers looked over at Kouga and saw a tell man wearing a simple black and red kimono, with black boots similar to Sesshomaru's. He was handsome tall man. He had long black hair with red stricks. His eyes were black and his skin was pale. His lips were full and pale pink. He nose straight and his jaw was strong.

"What the...?" Inuyasha began to say.

"Hello, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru. I've been waiting to meet the great Inu brothers." You could hear the sarcasm in his deep voice as he smirked.

"Come, Efah. It is time we go."

"You're not taking Kagome!"

"Who are you!? What is going on?!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Forgive me. I've seemed to have misplaced my manners. My name is Kaname." His smile was all but friendly.

"And I am here for vengeance." Kagome started chanting again. Hers and Kaname's body began to fade.

"See you soon brothers." They could still hear his dreaded laugh as they disappeared without a trace..

 **TBC**

 _*Oh my godd! Shit is getting crazy! I know its a little confusing right now but stay with me. Big big plans are set in motion as we speak! please review! And I will answer any questions yall have!_

 _I wanted this stort to be different than what everyone is use to. Ive read thousands of fanfictions and I wanted something no one would except. Twist and turns you wont expect. Much live as always!_

 _-Squid._


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!" Inuyasha yelled as he grab Kouga by his throat and squeezed hard. Kagome was gone again. Taken over by someone they didn't know, or why?

"I-I don't know.. I... dont... remember.." He struggled as the hand holding him tightened.

"What do you remember?" The angry Lord asked calmly. Kougas face was turning red from lack of oxygen.

"Inuyasha, release him, now."

"But... he did this.."

"Release him. NOW!" Inuyasha removed his hand and Kouga dropped to the ground with a loud thud.

"I was heartbroken.. That she chose you.. and him.. She was supposed to be mine. I did everything to show her I was a great Alpha.. but she wanted you brothers over me. I left my tribe to seek answers and strength to win her over. I found a map. And thats all I remember.. Everything else is dark."

"You better hope she is safe or I will end your life. Yours for hers." Inuyasha whispered as he walked away, knowing everyone would hear his words.

Kagome mind*

 _'Where am I? Why is everything dark?'_

 _'Kagome, you have to get away from him. He will hurt you. You must run. You must fight. Do not listen to his lies'_

 _'Who are you?'_

 _'I am Efan. I am you."_

 _'How are you me, when I'm me?'_

 _'We are one together. I have always been here. Long ago, when we were a young woman. I met a man and fell in love. He was beautiful, sweet, caring, and strong. He unlocked powers in us that wasn't supposed to be unlocked. He wanted to use the power to create evil beings to over power the world. When we learned of his plans, I ran away and casted our soul away to a body of pure intentions. The world has been dark for so long that it took centuries to find our soul. He has found us though. Your friend Kouga has unlock the orb and we are all doomed if we cant stop him now.'_

'But why are we together?'

'Every so often, two different souls are born to the same body. Our souls merged, creating one soul, but two personalities.'

'But who is he?'

'Kaname.. the man we first gave our heart to.. He said he loved us.. In a twisted way, I think he does. We need to use that against him. The orb though. He used it to break our heart, to think our mates do not love us, but we know that is untrue. Use the powers that were unlocked and broke away from his brain wash. But we must stay in creater so he doesnt see through our plans.'

'I know what we must do.'

"Efah my dear. I've missed you." Kaname grab her face and gently stroked her cheek.

"You've been gone for so long." He said breathless.

'Concentrate Kagome. Break away..'

"Yes my King.. I am here bow to serve you."

"Thats wonderful to hear. I feel we will have a problem with the Inu brothers. Plans might need to move along more quickly."

'Chant Kagome. Our soul knows what to do. Feel our powers. Break away.'

"Father.. Shes gone.."

"I know my son.."

"What are we to do.."

"You must let your brother decide. He is Alpha of this pack."

"Thats not good enough. I need her now! She is my bitch. My mate!"

"How do you think your brother feels. He loves this woman as much as you son. Do not fight against him! Work together to defeat this Kaname."

"She's pupped Father.."

"What..."

"Twins.."

"I see.. This does change things. Does your brother know?"

"Of course. We were going to tell her tonight.."

"I see. Very strange indeed. Why would Kaname take her if she is pupped. Evil as he may be, even in the old days, demon would not take a pupped woman. We need to figure out what she means to him, before its too late. Come, we shall find your brother."

-Squid.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"My Sweet.. your body is mine." Kaname panted.

"All mine." He moaned.

She closed her eyes tight, thinking of her inus.

'Find me loves.. Stop him from hurting me. I cant take this anymore.' A lonesome tear trailed down her face.

*2 days ago*

"I will not do your bidding. You have no power over me!" Kagome use all her strength to break the bond he had enchanted upon her.

Kaname felt the bond slip from his grasp.

'No!' he thought. 'Shes too powerful. I should have seen this coming! But never mind that, I'll allow her to believe she can get away from me. This will be interesting, yes, very interesting.'

"And what do you plan to do now, my sweet? It is just you and I, so far away from those dogs you call mate."

"You will not speak about my mates!" Her anger rose swiftly and pulled towards her heart. The power locked inside her new form rose like lighting striking the demon in his left leg.

"Ahh. You bitch!" He ran from his position towards Kagome in speed she could not see. He grabbed her arm and twisted it at an ugly painful angle.

"My lord! We have searched the north and East lands. No sign of kagome scent or aura has been located." Growling at the news, Sesshomaru walked towards Inuyasha.

"She's not in those territories. We must look in the west. You will join me, while father and the others search the south."

"Son, I will come with you and Inuyasha. Shes my family as well.if anything was to happen to her.. I will feel the pain as well. We are all connected to the bond."

"Very well." Was all the great Lord's reply. 'I will find you, my mate. I will never let this happen. My heart crys for you. Can you feel me, my mate? Can you hear my crys?'

"Lets go." Inuyasha took off towards the west. 'Im sorry Kagome. I should have protected you. I promised no harm would come to you. Im a sorry mate. No good enough for your love. Forgive me.'

"My mates will find me, and kill you." She cried in pain.

"Maybe, but for now we will have some fun." He laughed evilly into her neck, chaining her to his dungeon.

She felt the whip before she heard the piercing crack. She did not scream. She would not give him the satisfaction. Her back was like liquid fire. The warm blood flowing freely down her back to the cold stone grown beneath her feet.

"Scream for me. Let me hear you beg me to stop." He craked the whip again.

"Never!" she clenched her teeth together tightly. He stopped for a moment. Captivated by the perfect view of her hanging there. Head. held high to the sky. He admired her ruthless fight against him.

'Yes. She will make a fine mate. So the dogs mark will be gown and she will be mine for an eternity.'

 _*CRACK*_

It burned.

 _*CRACK* *CRACK*_

The pain was almost to much. She tried to focus. But the colorful dots in her eyes, begged her to fall into the darkness.

She gave in to the temptation of peace and away from Kaname.

'I see you, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru. I feel you. Feel me. Come to me.' Her head hung low as the darkness shallowed her whole.

"Lasted longer than I thought. What a divine creature, you are indeed." He unchained her and carried her Bridal style to his Chambers, where he will heal her and wait until she woke from her dreamland.

"A divine creature, indeed.." He pushed the hair away from her forehead to see her marks on the porcelain white face hers.

"We still have fun to do. Do not sleep long, my sweet. So many more games to play." He kissed her forehead and drew her closer to his chest as sleep claimed him as well.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said.

"Can we talk..?" The worry in his tone made the lord understand, he was not the only one hurting. He often forgot his brother loved their mate just as fiercely as he did. He also felt the pain as hhe did.

"Come, we will sit by the fire."

"Can we talk in private.." They looked upon their sleep father.

"Yes."

The walked to a stream about two miles away from their camp. To be sure Inuyasha had the privacy he wanted.

"I miss her. I'm worried my beast will comw lose without her here and i dont something horrible. She wont forgive me if i do somwthing horrible."

"Dyou must learn to control your inu, Inuyasha. That is the only way to find peace within you."

"I dont know how brother." He hung his head low.

"That is not your fault. This Sesshomaru should have taught you , when you turned of age. I can help you now though. You will never be a full demon but you can control him inside you. He found peace with Kagome as she was destine to be your mate, but thats not enough. You can not reply on her to calm you always. You must learn."

"I'm willing to learn. I'm not go with opening up. And you aren't either, you cold bastard, but thank you."

For once in Inuyasha life, Sesshomaru patted his head as if he were a pup. It surprised him, but the beast in him welcomes the affection of his alpha.

"We will find her. No sleep. We will start tomorrow."

'Kagome was right.. I should have never abandon Inuyasha as a pup. What have you done to me, woman.' He smiled at the thought of her.

'Soon my mate. We will find you.'

 **TBC**

Hello everyone! i know its been so long since i posted. Theres been so many tragedies i had no time to focus on my writing. But im better now. And im ready to finish my story. Please review. i love hearing from all of you. this chapter is totally OUt of character. but it will all make since soon. so dont be mad because the boys are opening up to emotions. please please leave a review.!

Til next time!

Squid!


	17. I'll be back!

Hello everyone. Squid here. Im so sorry I haven't posted or finished this story. Alot of tragedy has happened to me over this past year. Everything was very bad for me but Im better. I feel better. I even started writing again. Just give me a few weeks and I will have a new chapter of Come To Me. Thank you for waiting so patiently for me. I will be back!

Happy Holidays!


	18. Chapter 16

**Now before i begin this chapter I would like to dedicated it to Meenathequeen**. This chapter is for you.

Chapter 16

She layed on the bed with her breathing even. She concentrated on her marks on her neck. She wanted to feel them, she wanted to know that they were okay. In a split moment, she felt Inuyasha's beast call out to her. She pushed harder and felt Sesshomaru.

'They're close! My mates never gave up. I knew they wouldnt. Stubborn Inus!' She smiled briefly.

"What is it, my love? Do you dream of me?"

"Ha Never. Soon I will be away from you and one of my mates will rip out your throat. I can promise you that."

"I'm sure." He said unamused. "Get dressed its time we eat."

They sat at a long table filled with many different foods.

"Why do you not love me as you do those dogs?" He asked as supper was just about finished.

"You are a cruel evil man. I would never love nore befriend something as vile as you."

"Why must you be so mean all the time?" He just smiled. He knew she would never be willing in the mating he had planned. Nor did he care for her feelings but this jealousy in him beg to differ.

"I can give you things they can not. Power, riches... love." He stood from he's seat to stand in front of the beautiful woman.

"I don't need anything from you." She sat there with no emotion on her face. She learned quite well how to hide emotion from her face, after meeting Sesshomaru. When they first began to meet up with each, he had not been so open. He would barely talk or even smile. Kagome did most of everything in the beginning. But she didn't mind. Soon he starting talking and starting conversations. She would fight and anger him until her loves came for her.

"We shall see." He grabbed her from her sit and dragged her down the hall to a room she hadn't seen before.

He opened the door and pushed her in first.

"Get on the bed."

"What!"

"Do not make me repeat myself." She walked a few feet to the bed. She sat with her hands on her thighs.

"Good girl." He shut the door and locked it. As he walked to Kagome, he began to take his clothes off one piece at a time.

"What are you doing!" He fear came back at a alarming rate. He looked at her as if he couldn't believe she would ask such a question of him.

"The mating of course, my dear has to be done while we are initmate."

"She's close. We shall camp here. We need all our strength." Sesshomaru said as he stopped at a clearing, where there was a clear stream flowing down the large hill they've been traveling up for the past two hours.

The three male sat about preparing their camp site. Inuyasha went to fatch wood for the fire, while their father Touga went to hunt for fresh meat. Sesshomaru scouted the area for protential threats. They were all lost in thought, that they numbingly did their bedding without total consciousness.

'How could I be so stupid into letting Kagome get taken by some asshole. What if he hurts her?! What if she's screaming my name for help! Has she lost faith in me? I would.." His puppy dog ear drooped on his head.

"My sweet mate... I miss you so. I can not think straight. All I keep thinking about, is how I could not protect you. It grows hard everyday without you being here. But i swear, me and Inuyasha will come together and save you my love. Nothing again will every harm you. I swear on the Gods I will bring you home to us."

Touga felt the pain his sons felt. Kagome was like the sun, warming their souls. Pushing purness into their heart. She was the missing peice to their happiness. He loved her. He felt the possessive pull of his inner beast, demeaning blood for this foolishness. He will help his boys bring back to light into their lives.

"Inuyasha it is time." He stopped what he was doing and looked at Sesshomaru. It was time to begin Inuyasha training. He followed his brother to a soft spot on the grass.

"First, you must concentrate on your beast's voice. Close your eyes. Hear what he is saying. Tell me, what do you hear?" Inuyasha closed his eyes. He blocked out the sounds around him. No more birds. No more bugs singing their songs. He looked deep within himself for that similar but foreign voice.

 _'Let me out!'_

 _'I must be strong.'_

 _'Must prove I am worthy.'_ He felt the pull grow stronger.

"I can't do this." He got up from his spot. Pacing back and forth. He couldn't slow down. It was like his worst fears were coming true. The pull grew more intense has his human emotions we're not rational enough to control the building strength his Beast was acquiring.

He's eyes turned red with peircing blue pupils. Deep purple jagged stripes appeared on his cheeks. His claws lengthen and his fangs grow sharper.

"Look at me." Sesshomaru snapped.

"I am Alpha. Calm yourself now and submit." He stood strong and let his aura fan out around the surroundingsurrounding area. Touga felt the spike of his eldest son. He grow worried when the same happened to he's youngest.

"What is going on here, my sons?" Their father asked, only curious.

" _Must save mate. Need me."_ Inuyasha growled out in their native tongue.

"Calm yourself brother." Sesshomaru simply sated.

" _ **NO!** MATE NEEDS ME! I feel mate. She calls to me." He was about to run but was stopped by their father in tight grip._

 _"As Alpha, you will submit." Inuyasha calmed and sat on the dirt, whimpering as he nudged his father's leg._

 _"Mate.."_

"My son.." He too felt the pain of losing a mate. He had lost two loves in his days. The pain was something no one should feel.

"Speak." Sesshomaru spoke.

" _I am... unworthy. She trusted me. I lost. She will find better."_

"There is no one better than us, brother." Sesshomaru was still very uncomfortable with emotions but was willing to try for Kagome, for his brother.

Despite how Sesshomaru acted towards Inuyasha, he loved him. Before their father came back, he was his only family. He knew he made mistakes but he will make them right. He also knew tbat Inuyasha loved him aswell. He remember when Inuyasha was a pup he praised him like a god. Saying one day, he'd be like his older better. It brought joy to his heart at that moment thinking of the past.

"Come brother." He sat on the dirt aswell, waiting for him to follow. Inuyasha slowly went to his brothers. He layed down beside the sitting man and waited for what as to happen next.

To say that Touga was surprized to see what his eldest son did, would be the biggest understatement of the century.

Sesshomaru lefted his brothers head to lay on his thigh and began to groom him. Softly purring to calm his brother.

"I will protect both of you." As simple as that Inuyashas beast was calm. He trusted his Alpha. He trusted his brother.

 ** _Tougas beast..._**

 _'She is quite beautiful..'_

 _"What no sense is this.."_

 _'I want her.'_

 _"She belongs to our sons. We could not do that to them. We've but alone came back."_

 _'I. WANT. HER. Its been so long since are mates have died. I wish no longer to be lonely.'_

 _"I will not betray our sons."_

 _'We shall see.'_

 _END_

"My sons, we must talk about something important."

"What is it?" Sesshomaru looked at his father with an emotionless face.

"It seems my beast has taken a liking to your mate."

TBC.

HEYYY everyone. Back with a new chapter. Now, as I said before, this is out of character for a lot of people, especially Sesshomaru. No it is no boy:boy. But just plain love. The next chapter is when serious stuff happens. i needed a chapter where the brothers bond for future chapters. PLEASE REVIEW, Let me know what you love, hate, what should be added or left out. What do you want to see more of!

Lots of love as always.

Squid(:


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"What do you mean, your Beast has taking a liking to Kagome?" Inuyasha shot up. He was perfectly fine sharing a mate with Sesshomaru, they both loved her fiercely and both swore to protect her.

" I am sorry my son's I did not plan for this to happen. Though I've been with Inuyshas mother in the afterlife we are both different because of death and now my Beast has taking a liking to your mate. please my son's understand what must happen now."

"And what must that be _father.._ " Hearing the venom in his son's voice as he said father made his heart ache. He did not want to do this to them. It did not bring him pleasure or joy. But one must follow the Beast command or things would get ugly real fast.

"By our laws it is my duty to try to court the female into pursuing a relationship with me. If she grows any feelings for me I will mate her as well but if she does not feel anything towards me I must fight the both of you and gain her affection."

"Kagome would never go for something as barbaric as that. She comes from a time where you must love your significant other or you won't be together. She will not understand. She will resent you if you somehow defeat us."

"Be that as it may we have no choice. When the female returns I will begin to court her."

The camp grew silent in it's awkward passing moment. They did not want to lose Kagome to their father but they did not want to share her with him either. Their father has already loved two women who have passed on. He should be in the afterlife. He was not meant to love their mate. What were they to do? Could they defeat their father? Would they lose their only love to the man that sired them? Sesshomaru, from the time he was a pup, wanted to suppress his father in power and Glory. He did not know if you could defeat him now. After his father's passing he did grow stronger more calculated in his moves and attacks but would it be enough to defeat the powerful Touga.

"You will not touch my body. I belong to my inus. my MATES!" Kagome called her holy powers forward. She created a light but dangerous sword using her aura and holy Powers together. she concentrated and Thinking Fast looking for a way to strike him down.

Kaname not expecting her to flare her powers, he was taken off guard thus having a clear opening for Kagome to strike at his chest.

Kagome could not hesitate or she would fail and might not have another opportunity to strike him again. She gathered her strength and ran as fast as she could hoping and praying she would be successful.

Before either one of them had time to attack, there was a loud noise coming a few yards away from the bedroom door.

It sounded like an explosion of a hundred dynamites, being distracted Kagome had time to strike him but not in the heart like she planned but in the left side of his shoulder.

Kaname screamed in agony as her purified sword pierced his shoulder. he was brought down to his knees because the pain was too great.

"Ahhhh you bitch!" Thinking Fast he stood and try to catch his balance but before he could reach her the door flew open knocking into him rendering him unconscious.

"Hello, Kagome." there stood a man with light blond hair and tan skin. He wore a long dark green kimono that matched his eyes.

"You do not know me, but my name is Lucius."

 **Hey again. Since Ive been gone so long i decided to write a tease chapter of whats to come. to recap Lucius was the first demon made by kaname. although Lucius was the first demon and was made to be bitter and evil basically he did not feel evil he has an innocent soul I guess you could say. let me know what you think as always much love squid**


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"You do not know me, but I am Lucius." His smile was sinful.

'Who the heck is this guy?' _'Ohh, Um That's Lucius...'_ Efah's voice wondered off like it wasn't a big deal some strange guy blasted the door off.

'Ugh.. what happened to the all knowing side of you.'

 _'Lusics was my friend. He helped me escape Kaname when I leared of his plans.'_

'Do we trust him.'

' _Let us find out.'_

Kagome stepped to Lucius with caution. She looked him up and down to see if he would move to attack her. But he stood still with his sinful smile. If she wasnt already mated to the two most beautiful creatures that walked the lands she wpuld to thibk he was beautiful.

"What has brought you here."

"I felt when Kaname was released. How could you be so foolish Efah!? Do you realize how difficult it was to seal him away? What I sacrifice!?"

"Hey buddy! It wasn't her fault! He had her brain washed or something. I haven't yet figured out how he did that. But don't be jumping down her throat without knowing what happened. You werent here."

'Kagome! What are you doing?! You cant talk to him like that!'

'Screw him! He shouldnt assume anything!'

"It doesnt matter. What should we do with him."

"Im not sure but we must think of something fast. I need to get out of here."

"Whats the rush miko. Dont you want to play?"

"I want to return to my mates."

"Oh.. Mated.. Always the feisty ones are taken." He folded his arms into his chest and pouted like a child.

'Uhhh.. Is he always like this?'

'What can I say... Hes always been a flirt. But he is harmless. He respects mates.But that will not stop him from flirting.'

'Great..'

"You may leave. I will take care of him. Ohh and Efah... Its been good seeing you again. Here, take this scroll, you will need it." As Kagome took the scroll out of his tan hand she did not open it. She was ready to leave and find her loves. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ran through the thick forest, both lost in their own thoughts, no one realized that there was another being also running through the same forest.

'I need her. She is mine. She is my sanity. She is my life force. She is my mate.' Sesshomaru blood boiled with want, with need to hold Kagome. Everything was too much. But he had to stay strong. Alphas werw never weak. He had to protect his pack.

"Sesshomaru STOP!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Its Kagome! I can smell her. Shes in the forest!" As the words left his lips, She walked out of thw tree line with tears in her eyes.

"I knew you both could work together." She ran to them with all the power she could make. She tackled thwm both to the green grass of the forest floor. Kissed both of them on the cheeks and necks.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered into the right side of her neck and brought her closer to his body. Sesshomaru moved away to let them love on each other. His timw would come, he knew. He also knew his little brother needed the love first. He constantly beat himself up over her getting taken away. He knew he blamed himself. He would let them have their time.

"I will return later."

" Sesshomaru! Wait! Where are you going?! Ive only just gotten back to you.. Did you not miss me..?" He walked up to his sad mate. He lifted her chin so her eyes were on him. He brought her body close to his. He wanted her to feel how his heart beat only for her. His lips touched hers softly at first but his pain and passion were mixing to create a kiss so powerful and filled with emotion that she felt light-headed.

She heard Sesshomaru's unspoken love for her. She felt his pain and confusion. She felt his broken heart and she felt his Joy. She also understood why he was going away. She understood that Inuyasha needed her more than Sesshomaru did at that moment. Her feelings were not hurt.

Sesshomaru had changed in the short amount of time she was gone and she saw the look in his eyes when he looked Inuyasha. something dramatic had changed between them and she could say that she was happy about it. She knew that they both needed each other. Both in different ways but the need was there and strong.

as Sesshomaru walked out of the clearing they were all standing in she watched him walk away. She turned to look at Inuyasha. the look on his face told her everything she needed to know. he blamed himself for something that was no one's fault but kaname.

...

TBC

So I dont like the inu papa liking Kagome. I thought maybe I could somehow play that into the story but it did not sit well with me as of now. so later on in the chapters Inupapa will somehow realize that him liking Kagome is a big mistake. I mean come on he just got back from the dead so he might be a horny little dog. and mistaking feelings for lust. I don't know we'll see how it goes. Anyways here's a chapter let me know what you think

as always love squid.


End file.
